Squish
by GuiltyPleasures21
Summary: Supposed to be SnowxSerah embarrassing situation in bed, but it's turned into another Flight smut. Sweet moments, teasing, humor as always, and just a lot of fun. Yuri!


**_A/N: Hey guys! I'm still out, but here's just a little drabble I managed to write in the meantime. It was supposed to be a SnowxSerah frustration moment with some issues they must deal with in bed, but that quickly became a side-issue for the beautiful Flight relationship instead. So, this is what happens when I try to write characters Not Fang or Light =) just a fun little piece. Specks of humor, sweetness, ect ect. Enjoy!_**

**_FFXIII  
_**

"Snow," Serah breathed heavily, breathy. "Scoot over, Snow! You're rolling on me!"

"Zzz."

Serah huffed and tried to push back against her husband who was lying sideways on her right arm. Snow grunted sleepily and rolled a little bit-unfortunately, the wrong way. Serah squeaked as Snow, on his side, proceeded to roll further towards her. Crushing her arm to the fluffy bed underneath them, his massive, bare, hairless chest approached her shoulder and pinned it to the bed too. Curiously enough, just as Serah started to panic about being crushed, he halted above her, his shoulder and chest leering over her small frame intimidatingly, hovering.

Serah peeped as she looked up at her _big _husband from the flight of her back, right arm and shoulder pinned under the mammoth sleeper. She breathed a sigh of relief as he stopped moving and tried to relax back down. Lifting her free left hand, Serah gently nudged the giant's hovering shoulder in an attempt to wake him. "Snow,"

"Zzz."

"Snow, wake up." Serah urged, her voice hushed as she nudged with a little more _oomph_.

"Mmrghpnh."

"You're on my arm, Snow." Serah tried to tell the big man. "Your smushing my arm. Scoot over a little."

"Rwghnghh." Snow sleepily proceeded to curl up. Looking for warmth and not truly awake, he did so by curling into the warm little thing next to him on the bed-which was, unfortunately, poor little Serah.

Serah yelped as Snow shifted and his other shoulder, the one leering over her, started coming _down _and _on _her. "Snow!" Serah held up her measly little arm and braced it against the mammoth coming down on her. "Snow, _no_!" Serah squeaked as her arm trembled, no true match to holding up 350 pounds of corded muscle giant. "No, no, no, no, no!" Serah's arm collapsed under the brute's weight as Snow's full body force came down upon her.

Serah squeaked as Snow's abdomen crushed down upon her chest and took the air right from her in a violent exhale. Her lungs were being smushed under the giant's heavy frame as his body matched up to hers. Head drooping high on the pillow above Serah's, Snow wrapped an arm possessively tucked under her back as Serah sunk into the soft bed as Snow's chest covered her face and stole away precious oxygen. Serah's cries and squeaks became muffled under the gradual sinkage into the bed. She struggled for freedom, but with both arms trapped under Snow's massiveness, one tucked under his arm as he gripped her, the other pinned down at the shoulder underneath him, Serah was rapidly becoming more helpless as the flat, bare chest stole away her air and nearly silenced all attempts to scream for help or to wake him.

Serah was in mortal danger.

_**FFXIII**_

In the midst of kissing her beautiful girlfriend as Lightning's body moved against hers, Fang groaned in pleasurable delight at the feel of Lightning's soft skin on hers, that beautiful, feathery touch that was wriggling _inside_ of her and bringing her so very close, so beautifully high-her body, flush with heat, soaring with pleasure, ached for Lightning to just, just-

Lightning stopped abruptly and lifted her head, drawing her mouth away from Fang's as she glanced up, eyes narrowing in the darkness. "Did you hear that?"

"_Liiight." _Fang moaned, pained at her girlfriend's sudden lack of attention. "Please. No teasing tonight. _Please!"_

"I'm serious." Lightning's eyes flickered around the room, as if expecting to find something. "I heard something."

"_Claire, __**please!**__" _Lightning glanced back down at her girlfriend, but her gaze was cautious. She did, however, soften a little at Fang's pained expression. _Oh, right._

"Sorry, baby." Chancing one more glance around, the fingers inside wriggled again and brought back the squirming urge to writhe in the throes of ecstasy violently returned, especially as Lightning returned her mouth to its rightful place on her own. Fang squirmed, breathless, the rising need coming once again to the forefront. Fang opened her mouth, ready to bite down on Lightning's shoulder hard as her girl gave her this beautiful bliss she loved-only to snap her jaw shut on empty air as Lightning abruptly stopped all activity again and lifted her head wildly, eyes gleaming as she stared throughout the darkness, narrowed in concentration, ears perked. "Now I _know _I heard something!"

Fang whimpered, trying to rock herself against Lightning's palm in vain to bring her girlfriend's attention back to her. "_Claaairre_." The pitiful squeak was practically a whine as Fang lifted her hand to Lightning's face and directed Lightning's gaze down. "Focus." Fang practically begged, her voice breathy and exhausted. "For thirty more seconds, if you could just-"

"_Eiiiiiiiii-" Squishhh._

Lightning's eyes met Fang's and the warrior had to resist the urge to cry at the interrupting noise. Both knew who it was. "Serah."

_I'm going to murder Snow. _Fang's whimper as Lightning clambered off of her had never been more pathetic. Assisted by a forceful yank as Lightning pulled an equally naked Fang to her stumbling feet, Fang peeped miserably as Lightning practically dragged her along. "Come on," Lightning glanced back at Fang, who was doing her very best not to clench her legs so tightly that she'd set her own self off, even as the beautiful high Lightning had brought her to was calming down. The need was still there and it made her want to simper. "I'll make it up to you," Lightning promised, noting how agonized her girlfriend looked. "Promise, Fang, but we need to _go_."

"You _always _say that." Fang whined. Lightning's grip on her arm tightened as she dragged her girlfriend with her. The trip down the hallway to the room at the end never seemed longer than it did right then. Lightning busted into Serah's room without forewarning and immediately spotted the issue. She raced over to the bedside with Fang in tow and grabbed her sister's weakly flailing fingers.

"We're here, Serah." Lightning turned to her partner. "Fang?" But there really was no need, for Fang had already hoisted up her strong arms under Snow's massive body and heaved upwards with _all _her deadly strength. Snow awoke in a jolt of surprise as he crashed _through _the ceiling at an angle and landed heavily next to the new hole upstairs. Fang followed up after, jumping through the new skyroof in their home angrily.

Below on the bed, Serah gasped breathlessly as the oxygen her lungs had lacked were suddenly filled. Grateful for the timely arrival of her saviors, Serah jumped up off the bed like a spring and threw herself at her sister. "_Claire!" _Serah breathed out happily in relief as loud crashes from upstairs echoed down to them in the background. "You saved me! Thank you!"

Lightning, who was still very much naked, patted her sister's back comfortingly, somewhat accustomed to this routine. Serah pulled back, blushing fiercely when she realized the state of undress of her sister and looked about the room. "Where's Fang?"

A loud moan, followed by some pleading echoed from the upstairs. Lightning lifted her eyes to the hole in the ceiling. "I imagine she's taking out her frustrations on Snow."

Serah's flush deepened as she followed her sister's eyes to the hole in the ceiling. "Did I...interrupt?"

"A little bit."

Another quick glance was chanced at Lightning to note her sister's lack of clothes again before Serah turned her eyes down to the floor. "Sorry..."

There was a loud cracking from above before the ceiling just in front of Lightning before a bruised fist punched through the floor above them before boards being ripped up screeched as boards were pulled back. Lightning glanced up briefly before looking back over at her sister. "You should get out of here, Serah, unless you want to be attacked and join within the next few seconds, you should go."

Lightning could have sworn Serah hesitated as she glanced up at the boards being ripped away from the ceiling. Deciding it was too dangerous and with her need to check on a surely comatose Snow, Serah set out for the door just as Fang dropped in front of Lightning from above. "_You_."

"Yes?" Lightning lifted an eyebrow at her girlfriend, who, crouched down, eyes narrowed, expression set, pretty much looked feral. Next thing Lightning knew, she was being pinned to the wall as a frisky, sexually frustrated Fang trapped her there and dipped her mouth low, catching Lightning's in a frenzied kiss as she hungrily bit away at Lightning's lips. It wasn't long before Lightning felt her girlfriend's tongue pushing for invasion of her mouth too. _Can't let her have __**all **__the fun. _Lightning opened her mouth, but instead of allowing entry, proceeded to have a tongue war with her girlfriend in a fight for dominance. Fang was absolutely feverish.

"Oh, wow..." At the door, Serah winced at the sight of Lightning getting pinned against the wall. When the tongues came out and started to wrestle, Serah swallowed thickly and hesitantly took her leave. _Wonder what it'd be like to be so controlled like that..._

Fang's mouth had since traveled from Lightning's tongue to bite down on her chin before trailing down her neck, nipping away at Lightning's soft, enticing skin. With rushed breath, eager to return to Lightning's neck and mouth and body with her own mouth, Fang pulled back for only a moment to glower. "You _owe _me."

Lightning pushed back and shoved Fang towards the bed. "Allow me to help." Fang was riveted back to Lightning before she could even take so much as more than a few steps towards her. The unspoken challenge was there-Fang wanted Lightning to do her, yes, but she wanted Lightning to fight to take her. The edges of Lightning's mouth quirked into a grin as Fang attacked her mouth frantically again. _Is that how she wants to play it? _She could already feel her girlfriend's hands rising to her chest in her attempt to beat Lightning.

Lightning let her touch her and nearly convulsed. She could feel Fang's smile through the bitten skin on her shoulder and steadied herself with Fang to control how extremely _good_ it felt to have her girlfriend's hands on her like that. _Okay, Lightning, get a grip. _That was increasingly difficult, especially with Fang's mouth lowering now as it was. _Ut-uh-uhh. __**My**__ turn._

With another shove that left her with a frustrated grunt from her girlfriend, Lightning dropped as Fang came back at her again and sidestepped before wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's stomach from behind and dragging her back a foot so she was unsteady on her feet. Lightning's hand dropped below and, curbing any protest to being dominated in their fight with a gasp, Lightning slipped in. Fang breathed a ragged sigh of relief and sagged against Lightning, trusting her to keep her up as she rested the back of her head on Lightning's shoulder. Fang gently rocked against Lightning, becoming more settled and tamed.

Lightning purred seductively into Fang's ear, loving the way Fang's naked flesh felt against her body. Fang sighed again and turned her head, opening her tamed emeralds so she could see Lightning. "Don't you dare stop."

"I won't." Lightning promised, gently swaying with Fang as she timed her own movements to Fang's gentle thrusting. This time, when Fang kissed her, it was slow and methodical. Fang's mouth stayed glued to Lightning's as her girlfriend knew just when to pickup the pace and how she liked it. Fang basked in the glory and the undying pleasure her girlfriend's hot touch always brought her. And true to her word, Lightning didn't stop or torture her with delayed ecstasy, but when she reached her high, Lightning redoubled her _through _Fang's orgasm efforts to give Fang the best blissful experience she could manage.

Fang arched against her and moaned into her mouth, which Lightning kept stubbornly glued to Fang's as her girlfriend reached and tumbled down from her orgasm, enjoying the beautiful talents of Lightning's body as she went. Lightning held her secure as Fang shivered, extremely sensitive to the cool air of the room as she snuggled up into her girlfriend's warmth. Lightning gave her one final chaste kiss before she hugged Fang tighter to her body.

It took a couple minutes for Fang to slow her breathing enough to be able to talk properly. Fang rested her head back on Lightning's shoulder again and sighed contentedly, eyes closed as her heartbeat slowed back to a regular pace. Releasing one last shaky breath, Fang was unaware of Lightning tugging her back to the bed and seating them both on the ledge with Fang still in her lap. Lightning lifted the muscle-heavy woman up and off the ground to roll with her sideways on the bed so they were spooning, where she then started gently kissing up the back of Fang's strong shoulderblade. Lightning smiled softly as a violent shiver quaked through Fang's body. She kissed down again tenderly and paused, eying the edge of her girlfriend's strong chin from behind her shoulder. "You wanna go again, baby?"

Lightning watched Fang's eyes light up as a beautiful smile graced Fang's lips. Lightning's smile grew too. "I'll take that as a yes." Lightning rolled up on top of her girlfriend to start round two, but before they could begin, a small, alarmed yelp from above emitted seconds before a little body came crashing through the air to land in a floppy mess on the bed next to them. Both Lightning and Fang's heads turned to the side to observe little Serah peep as she looked over at them, observing both in their naked glory. She squeaked again as her eyes widened. "I'm sorry!"

Even as she said it, Serah couldn't help her eyes from traveling down the length's of their bodies, across voluptuous curves and heat-flushed skin. Serah gave another Vanille-like squeak as her eyes found their tangled legs before her gaze zipped back up to their faces, where Fang was grinning proudly and Lightning sighed as she lowered her body on top of Fang's to hide their magnificent, specter-like bodies from the innocent curiosity of her sister. "Serah..."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Serah meeped and proceeded to roll sideways off the bed, where she clattered to the floor in a heap before springing up to her feet. On top, her sister's generous body and beautiful curves were quite evident, palely luminescent through the dim shadows of the room. Serah inhaled sharply and covered her eyes to stop herself from looking. "I'm leaving!" Serah stumbled. With the hand that wasn't covering her eyes, she blindly reached out for the door.

Below Lightning on the bed, Fang chuckled as she watched Serah stutter and stumble away. "You can stay to watch, you know." Fang offered generously. Lightning breathed a sigh of slight aggravation as her sister stopped and noticeably paused, seeming almost to consider it. "You might learn someth_ing_." Fang taunted.

Serah peeked open her eyes-only to realize she'd moved to the foot of the bed and now saw a whole new side of her sister and Fang meshing together. "That's okay." Serah's voice was high and pitchy. "I'm just gunna...go now." It took a little more blind stumbling, but Serah made it to the door and put her hand on the handle shakily.

"_Go_, hmm?" Fang teased. "Have fun watching us from the rafters, Serah."

Bright red now, Serah swiftly exited without another word and Fang chuckled. Lightning shook her head and suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. "Do you absolutely _have _to do that?"

"What?" Fang asked innocently, smiling broadly as Lightning braced herself up on her arms to look down at her. "She crushes on both of us _so _bad, Lightning, it's awesome. _Especially_ you; Serah _really _loves you, Claire."

Lightning grunted. "That doesn't mean you have to _encourage _her to it."

"A little girl would do Serah good." Fang argued. "Poor girl is always being squished by your mammoth brother-"

"He's not-"

"in-Law." Fang finished, grinning again broadly. "I think it'd be nice to give her a little taste of the other side once in a while. Don't you?" Fang pondered aloud. "Perhaps we should give her Vanille?"

"Vanille?" Lightning started. "Does she even know what sex _is_?"

"Hey, hey!" Fang bristled on behalf of her little one. "No sister-jibes. Vanille's older than Serah is."

"Maturity-wise? And I'm not talking about her body. _Where _that little thing got boobs like that..."

Fang snickered. "She does boob exercises. To help them grow. Give 'em a little extra _oomph_!" Fang thrusted her own glorious chest at Lightning for emphasis.

Lightning shivered. "Please never do that again when talking about Vanille's boobs. Besides," Lightning shook her head at Fang. "I'm sure it's something _you _taught her."

"Pfff!" Fang scoffed. "I never needed to do exercises. I was always this blessed."

Lightning resisted the urge to roll her eyes again, especially as a mental image of a little sixteen year old Fang walking around proudly with her impressive current chest came to mind. "Is Vanille even interested in women?"

Fang looked at Lightning incredulously. "Of course she is! Vanille's bisexual, like Serah."

Lightning looked slightly doubtful. "I don't know, Fang. We've all seen how...excited Vanille gets when she calls out Hecatoncheir."

Fang frowned at that. "I know. I don't know what to do with her about that. The girl gets off every time she saddles that thing. I don't know if the vibrating under her is just too intense for her sensitive body or if Heca's fingering her somewhere he doesn't belong or-"

Lightning shivered again and winced. "Thanks for the graphic imagery, Fang. Guhh!" Lightning shook her head to clear it of the disturbing mental pictures. "At least you don't _do _anything to the Shiva sisters when they come out."

"What?" Fang blinked. "What're you going on about now?"

"Snow's Shivas," Lightning clarified. "Nix and Stiria."

"What about 'em?" Fang asked, eying Lightning suspiciously now.

"Whatt'ya mean, 'what about 'em?' You go non-verbal every time Snow calls them! And you stare like you're entranced by the sight of them, like you've never seen boobs before or something."

"Wha-_excuse me?"_

"What?" Lightning gave her an equally as indignant look back. "You _do_."

Fang guffawed. "I do _no _such thing!" As if to prove her innocence, Fang wrapped her arms around Lightning's back and clutched her girlfriend close. "The only girl I look at is you."

Lightning snorted. "Tell that to Vanille's boobs and Serah's-_vvnmph!" _Lightning was abruptly silenced as she took in a great gasping breath of air. Fang, the sneaky woman, had slipped her hand between her legs and it took Lightning a moment to re-open her eyes and glare down at the smirking woman. "Fang." Lightning exhaled heavily and shot a glare down at Fang. "You can't solve _every _argument we have by-_Fuck!"_

Lightning groaned and nearly collapsed right on top of Fang as the woman deviously manipulated her body to her liking. Panting already, the attack on her was so unexpected and abrupt, Lightning shot Fang down another deathlook that promised revenge. "You." Lightning gritted her teeth against another moan as Fang worked within her, already setting up a pace for Lightning to follow. Lightning rocked against her unwillingly. "_Big _trouble, Fang." She groaned with the wonderful sensations her body was building up within her and moved her arms so she could dig her fingers into Fang's flesh. Still braced above her, Lightning closed her eyes as the pleasure seeped through her, building and mounting and building upon itself. Lightning couldn't stop the gasping moans that escaped her lips and she thrust against Fang all the harder for it.

_"Claire._" Lightning opened her eyes to look down at Fang, grunting as she tried in vain to hold back her groans. Fang looked at her kindly, a genuine, soft smile touching her lips as she lifted herself up to Lightning's level. "I love you, Claire."

Lightning screamed as she reached her peak; her cry was muffled by Fang's mouth on hers as the poor girl, captive of Fang's talents and love, tumbled down shaking to collapse on top of Fang with a strangled whimper. Fang removed her hands from Lightning's center and hugged her lover around the back, squeezing her tightly against her lithe body. She kissed the top of Lightning's head as the smaller woman curled on her body and nuzzled her cheek to Fang's breast.

"Fang?" Lightning lazily opened her eyes, snuggled so comfortably as she was against Fang.

"Hmm?"

"You're still gunna get it," Light told her, already eying Fang's bare breast in front of her and seizing up her soon-to-be route of attack. "But I love you, too."

"That's my girl." Fang hugged Lightning comfortably, content and happy.

Lightning eyed that delicious-looking breast appetizingly. _Oh yeah, Fang. _She silently promised. _You're about to get it._


End file.
